The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a detector assembly and, more particularly, to a detector assembly having a thermistor support.
In general, most residential and commercial buildings are required by local, state and/or federal regulations to include some type of smoke, heat and/or carbon monoxide detector such that, in an event of a dangerous situation, such as a fire, the inhabitants of the building can be evacuated as quickly as possible. These detectors must be, therefore, relatively inexpensive and nearly failure proof.
Typical detectors include a base that is attached to a wall of a building, a cover plate that is removably attachable to the base and detector components that are provided either within a space defined between the base and the cover plate or partially protrude from the cover plate. Often, the detector components are also removable, replaceable and interchangeable.
Whether the detector components are encompassed by the cover plate or removable, replaceable and interchangeable, some of the detector components are relatively flimsy and can be damaged, deformed or bent during the lifecycle of the detectors. This is particularly true where cover plate removal and reattachment tends to impact the detector components that are flimsier than others and the potential for damage from these impacts can hinder the performance of the detectors and lead to dangerous results.